Jackass: ULTIMATE Anime Xovers Edition!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: I'm back with the THIRD Jackass/Anime fanfic! This time, the casts from Gundam Seed, InuYasha, and Bleach will join the One Piece cast in creating the most DANGEROUS, CRAZIEST, and INSANE stunts ever created on this fanfic. Need I say more? R&R!
1. The Intro

**JACKASS: THE ULTIMATE ANIME X-OVERS EDITION!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the following animes/mangas that will be used for the ULTIMATE ANIME X-OVER that will be BIG!! Also, I do not own the Jackass TV series. They are made by MTV and Johnny Knoxville.

* * *

**WARNING: **The following fic contains a HUGE, INSANE, and LETHAL amount of crazy, deadly, and dangerous stunts that are performed by the professionals. The producers of this fanfiction accordingly must insist that no one should re-create or re-enact the stunts read on this story...whatever. Can I have my paycheque now?

* * *

The show starts off in a cobblestoned street which seems unusually empty. Smoke comes from the pipes and sewer drains to set up the mood on the setting. Then after that, we see five male shadows appear on a thick cloud of smoke in front of the camera. The smoke slowly reveals the male crewmates of the Straw Hat pirate crew standing there, slightly making poses on the middle of the street. After a few seconds, Luffy speaks.

"Hey, I'm Monkey D. Luffy..." he introduced.

"I'm swordsman Roronoa Zoro..." the strong, 19-year-old spoke.

"Hi, I'm the brave Usopp!" he then posed with a slingshot of his.

"What's shaking? I'm Sanji..." he took a drag from his cigarette then breathed out a small puff of smoke.

"Hey everybody, I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" the small reindeer smiled.

Suddenly, the wooden windows open on the buildings that the street is between them. The opened-up windows reveal familiar characters from One Piece, including Ace, Robin, Brooke, and etcetera.

"AND WE'RE THE GUYS FROM ONE PIECE!" they all introduced.

Suddenly, the ground shakes a bit then came the people from other animes.

"Hey, we're the cast from Naruto!" Naruto introduced the cast that was on the right sidewalk.

"We're the cast from Bleach!" Ichigo introduced his gang of people on the left sidewalk.

"We're the cast from Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed introduced his group on the upper right of the sidewalk.

"Hey guys! We're the group of guys from Death Note!" L said next to Light.

"Hello everybody!" Goku shouted. "We're the DragonBall Z crew!"

"Hey dudes! I'm Kira Yamato..." the brown-haired GUNDAM pilot said.

"And I'm Athrun Zala..." the blue-haired man also introduced.

"We're the Gundam Seed crew!" then the group cheered.

"Hi, I'm Kiyo..." the teen said.

"And I'm Zatch..." the mamodo also spoke.

"And we're the cast from Zatch Bell!!" they all introduced.

Finally, the InuYasha crew comes in at the upper left sidewalk.

"Hi, I'm InuYasha..."

"...AND THIS IS THE CAST FROM INUYASHA!!" his group of people cheered loudly.

"...WELCOME TO JACKASS!!" all of the people in the setting shouted out loud.

All of a sudden, a loud and heavy shake occurs on the ground. The people on the street try to maintain their balance as they tried to know where the noise came from. Then, some people spot running and charging bulls from the back of the street, aiming right for them. A hundred thousand bulls came running at a fast rate of speed. The people on the ground scramble and run for cover, as they were chased by the angry company of bulls charging at them.

A few people went flying as the bulls had attacked them from behind. The very big group of people ran for their lives, as the rampaging bulls rushed at them. One bull charges right at the camera, then the intro starts.

This time, an extended version of the intro plays as the words "JACKASS: ULTIMATE X-OVERS EDITION" are placed on the black background, with the word "ULTIMATE" in red and army Stencil font. The song plays, as very several counts of snippet previews play. Snippets, such as Kira getting tasered by his friends, Naruto challenging Sasuke to see who would survive in a piranha tank, and Zoro trying to get cheese going through a lot of mouse traps. At the end of the intro, the last preview shows Luffy flying through 12 flaming rings before crash-landing on the middle of the target destination.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just the intro. More to be completed soon enough!


	2. Stunt 1: One Piece

The first stunt is shown at a computer room in a random house. Suddenly, we see Luffy, Ace, Sanji, and Zoro coming inside the computer room.

"Hi guys. I'm Luffy!" he stretched his mouth.

"Yo, what up? I'm Ace." the older brother of Luffy then adjusts his hat in a cool manner.

"Hi, I'm Sanji."

"...I'm Zoro."

"And this is the _**Shock Site Video Survival Contest!**_" Luffy introduced their stunt.

"Whoever can survive watching this shock site video without puking...uh, wins." Ace explained the rules.

"So, let's get on with it!" Luffy shouted excitingly.

First up, it was Zoro's turn watching the video. The three others stayed outside the room, so that they could not get spoiled pretty easy when it's their turn soon. Ace, Luffy, and Sanji giggled and laughed at each other silently thinking that Zoro might puke watching the video.

"OKAY! I'm hitting the play button right now!"

The three resumed laughing at each other as Zoro clicks the play button on the video. The video began with piano and violin music as Zoro watched on. The camera was focused at Zoro watching the shocking video that was infamous around the world.

"Okay..." Zoro said, ten seconds into the video.

And then, it happened.

"OH--WHAT THE POO?!" the Marimo-head then reacted at what was happening in the video. "Oh GOD, NO!"

Outside the room, Luffy, Ace, and Sanji began laughing out loud at his reaction.

"Oh, I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!!" and that's when he got out the wastebin that was convieniently placed beside him.

He vomited heavily into the trash can. And that's when it was all over for him in this contest.

"Ha! It's over for you, Zoro!" Sanji spoke walking in the room. "Now it's my turn!"

Sanji then clicked on the file, and began playing the clip. Zoro--after he finished puking, gathered along with Luffy, and Ace behind the computer room.

Some seconds into the video clip, Sanji began to turn green with a quesy face as he continued.

"Oh GOD!..."

The three men outside the room began laughing at the sound of Sanji's uncomfortbale groans. And then, it happened. Sanji puked into the wastebin pretty hard, and after that the clip had already ended.

Zoro, Luffy, and Ace began laughing out loud as Sanji went out of the room, still uncomfortbale and scarred by the shocking video.

"OH! OH! IT'S MY TURN!" Luffy shouted.

"No way, brother. I was first in line!" Ace talked back. "I'll go!"

And that's when Ace walked into the computer room and sat down, facing the monitor.

"Now, which one of you replays the clip? Oh there it is!" he clicked the play button.

The clip plays again, as Ace stared at the monitor. It was all going smoothl, until...

"AHHHHHH! MY EYEEES!!" Ace hollered in terror as it all happened in front of him.

And then, he immediately got out the wastebin and blew chunder. Need I say more?

The vid ends, and Ace got out of the computer room with the three men pointing and laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Ace retorted. "It's not like YOU can survive through all of this!"

"Heeey! I haven't gone yet!" Luffy spoke out.

"Then go, you doofus!" Zoro pushed him into the computer room.

Luffy walked to the chair and sat down, facing the monitor.

He clicked the play button, and the clip began with all too-familiar piano music, just like the one in that shock site video! Luffy watched on. In fact, the three men peeking out couldn't believe he didn't PUKE! They had disgusted looks on their faces as they took a look at Luffy still watching the video on the computer monitor. When the video was done, Luffy got out of the computer room and Zoro, Sanji, and Ace were looking at Luffy at a shocked expression.

"LUFFY? You didn't barf at that video?"

"Ah, it was an okay video!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Ace sweatdropped.

"You...pretty sure it was the right video?"

"YEAH, I'm pretty sure it was the right video!"

The three men then would decide that Luffy would be the winner of this contest.

"So...what now?" Sanji asked.

Luffy thought for a moment.

"I GOT AN IDEA!"

Then he used his Gum-Gum powers to destroy the computer in the room.

"LUFFY, YOU BAKA!" Sanji then hollered at him. "THAT'S THE _AUTHOR'S _COMPUTER!!"

"Oops! Ehehehehe!..."

And then Luffy ran with the group following.

* * *

**NEXT STUNT: VEHICLE BOARDING! (CHARACTER MIX)**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	3. Stunt 2: Character Mix

**Disclaimer: **The same disclaimer used in the introduction chapter. Oh, and I also do not own San Franciso and other brand names as well.

**CHAPTER TWO: VEHICLE BOARDING (feat. various anime characters)**

**

* * *

**The stunt starts off with a beautiful, sunny day at San Francisco. The seagulls are chirping happily, the people are walking up and down the sidewalks, and the traffic seems great. However we focus onto some streets with steep hills. We then see EIGHT familar characters step at the top of the steep hills. The camera then lifts up from the feet of the characters to the faces of the characters. Change view to the shot of all eight people.

"Hi, I'm Luffy!" the captain of the Straw Hats introduced.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto...dattebayo!" he interjected.

"Hey, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"My name's InuYasha."

"My name's Alphonse Elric..."

"I'm Light Yagami..."

"Hey, I'm Goku!"

"...AND I'M USOPP!"

"AND THIS IS _**VEHICLE BOARDING!!**_"

Cut to Luffy's turn to ride on top of a vehicle's roof. The vehicle is a black, four-door sedan. Luffy gives the thumbs up, and the car starts to move down the steep hills of the street. Luffy cheers and hoots while the car is driving down the hills at a fast rate. Suddenly, the car goes too fast and heading down a hill, Luffy goes flying up into the air and lands into a face-plant on the pavement.

"Luffy! YOU OKAY??" the seven stuntmen rushed to him.

Luffy then gets up with a few scratches and bruises.

"I'm okay, fellas!" he grinned.

The others sighed. Cut to Uzumaki Naruto standing on the flat-bed of a shiny red pickup truck. Luffy and the others cheered and whistled at Naruto as the truck started to make its way downhill from the starting point. The truck seems to pick up its acceleration, as it goes downhill on the steep-hilled streets. Not a moment too soon, Naruto soon ended up screaming his Japanese catchphrase as he flew higher after the truck hit the point down the street in which he flied off.

The spiky-haired blond ninja then crashed right into a street sign, face-first. He then landed on the hard earth as the seven people made their way to his aid. Later, we see Naruto being bandaged around the forehead, bruised, scratched, and having a few bumps on his head. These injuries are what to be similar as if Haruno Sakura had beated him up over a very stupid thing he did. And so that agrees.

Later on, we see Ichigo and InuYasha climbing on top of a city bus' roof. They stood there and kept their balance as the bus started up and made its way down the steep-hilled street. The five other people had watched on as the bus gained speed on the hilly streets. Both Ichigo and InuYasha were trying to maintain their balance as the bus hit a few points down the hill where they lose balance. Finally, they gave away and fall out of the bus tumbling into different places.

"OW! OHH! OUCH! DAMN!" they groaned as they tumbled.

They finally stopped tumbling, and they landed at different streets 20 metres away apart. They groaned in pain as they were lying in different positions. Cut to them sitting on the bench with bandages around their foreheads and bruises and scars. The three remaining people cheered on as Alphonse Elric (in metal suit version) made his way on top of a Hummer H3's roof. The other people couldn't believe that such a big metal suit can't crush a Hummer from the roof.

As the Hummer made its way down the hills, the metal suit (Alphonse) easily lost its balance as the Hummer went down the hill at a fast rate. It resulted in Al falling from the top of the Hummer, and rolling down the hilled streets then tumbled with hard jostles. When he landed at the middle of the non-hilled street, he noticed that the head part was missing. He then found a black bull-dog wearing his head piece, taking off.

"HEY! COME BACK WITH MY HEAD!" he chased the dog.

After Alphonse Elric got his "head" back, the stunt resumed as Light, Goku, and Usopp stand on top of an 18-wheeler.

"I hope I don't die by doing this." Light commented.

As Luffy gave the thumbs up to the 18-wheeler, the semi slowly drives down the hill. When it hits the point where the tires meet the straight surface, all three were rattled slightly. When the big rig goes down the second hill, Light could swear that he was in the air a bit then landing on the top again. The big truck gained speed as it drove down the third hill, and when it reached to the point of going down...well, all three stunt performers took a leap off of the trailer and they all face-planted.

"Ow..." they all mumbled.

The stunt concludes with all eight people standing on a limo. As the limo drove down the hills, the people flew way high up in the air as the tires hit the point of going down the hill. The people then land straight down to the ground hard.

"Ouch."

**Well, that's it! STUNT #3 (w/ Gundam Seed: Destiny characters) IS COMING SOON!**


End file.
